


deep blue

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Mermaid!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: Eggsy knew that Arthur had talked about getting a fish tank, but this . . . was too much.





	deep blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!!! this is my second kingsman fic yay kjd.hgjksfhg i got this done in literally a day. i didn't beta it either. so if there's any mistakes, kill me.
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr @lensmccoys 
> 
> comments are also appreciated

            Eggsy knew that Arthur had talked about getting a fish tank, but this . . . was too much.

            Eggsy stared up at the giant tank in the middle of the room. It was _huge_. It wasn’t too long in length, but it was tall. It went up two complete stories, and ended on the third. He could see all sorts of different exotic fish inside of it, swimming and darting into the giant sculpture. There was moss and other plants. He was kind of relieved. It looks like he was taking good care of the animals, and he actually thought this through . . .

            That still didn’t mean that Eggsy wasn’t pissed off.

            “What the fuck is this?” he asked one of the maids when they passed.

            She stopped, and turned to stare at him. She bowed. “Hello, sir,” she mumbled, “Master Arthur decided to buy a fish tank, as well as a mer and some other aquatic life.”

            He stopped and stared at the maid when she said ‘mer.’ “He bought a fuckin’ _mer?_ ” he asked, looking at the maid then to the fish tank. Sure enough, he saw a mer appear of one of the crevices, rapidly swimming around the tank before he dipped into another crevice. Eggsy didn’t get the chance to look at him, and he quickly made his way towards the tank, hoping to get a good look at him.

            “Sir!” the maid exclaimed, following him. “Please be careful. He’s not very nice.”

            “There’s a glass wall between us,” Eggsy replied over his shoulder, smiling at the maid. “It’ll be fine.” He turned back around, and he jumped, his breath catching in his throat as he came face to face with the mer.

            The mer stared at him. He was older, but he had a thick head of hair, and he was still fit. His tail was long, and colored gold with white and black bands.

            Eggsy raised his eyes, and met the mer’s. The mer stared back, then grinned at him, revealing two rows of long, sharp teeth. Eggsy’s eyes widened, and he wanted to look closer, but it was too late. The mer returned to its crevice.

            “Where’s Arthur?” Eggsy demanded, turning towards the maid. The maid jumped, wringing her hands together. He didn’t wait for her answer, he turned and walked rapidly towards Arthur’s office.

            “Sir!” the maid called as she ran after him.

 

 

            “Why the _fuck_ do you have a wild mer in that tank?” Eggsy demanded, bursting into Arthur’s office. He ignored Merlin, who was sitting at the desk next to Arthur, clearly attempting to help him with paperwork. Merlin jumped in surprise, but Arthur just slowly looked up.

            “What are you going on about, Eggsy?” Arthur asked with a sigh, “Just because you’re studying mer biology doesn’t mean you know everything about them.”

            “Fuck you, Arthur, don’t you dare discredit me,” Eggsy snapped. “It’s true! Your mer is wild. Why the hell do you have him?”

            He sighed. “He’s not wild, and he hasn’t been for some time. I got him from a reliable breeder. He’s not wild, trust me.”

            “If he’s not wild, explain his teeth. Mers who have been born and breed in captivity don’t have those sharp fangs, because they don’t need them. Explain that then, Arthur,” Eggsy retorted, arms crossed angrily. He tapped his foot, awaiting an answer. “And don’t give me the whole ‘he was wild but he was captured a long time ago’ bullshit. If that was the truth then his teeth would be dull and broken, like with captive orcas. So, tell me the fucking truth then!”

            Arthur shook his head. He snorted. “Believe whatever you want, Eggsy. He’s a mer who was born captive. What else do you want from me?” Eggsy stood there, with his arms crossed, and he glared angrily at Arthur. Arthur glared back. “If you think you know so much about mer biology, why don’t you take care of him? If that’ll make you feel better.”

            He didn’t reply. He just glared hard at Arthur. He really hated this man right now, even though he saved him from living a life on the streets. “Fine,” he responded haughtily.

            Arthur sighed. “All right.” He scribbled a note on a piece of paper. “He’s the code to get into the tank room. Leave me notes for whatever you think he needs.” Eggsy took the piece of paper, and shoved it in his pocket. He didn’t say anything else to them. He just nodded to Merlin and left, heading towards the tank room.

            He punched in the code and stepped in. In the center of the room was the opening to the tank. The glass wall went about a good six inches off the ground before it stopped. Eggsy walked over to the control panel, checking the salt levels, the temperature, the number of bacteria, and other factors. He was please to find out that Arthur hadn’t completely fucked it up, and it was about normal for a mer.

            Smiling, he turned around. He planned to go sit by the tank and see if he could catch another glance of the mer, but he was forced to stop when he saw the top of the mer’s head. He was peering at him from behind the glass, obviously curious as to who he was.

            “Hi,” Eggsy said, smiling at the mer. “My name’s Eggsy. I’m one of Arthur’s adopted kids. What’s your name?”

            The mer stared at him, slowly lowering himself back down into the water. Eggsy didn’t move. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you now. Suppose it’d be better than Arthur. I’m studying mer biology. I promise I’ll make sure you’re taken care of as best as possible.”

            The mer continued to stare, it’s tail making little ripples in the water.

            “I’ll . . . I’ll bring you toys too. I know it must be boring just swimming around all day. I know you guys travel long distances during the day. More than you’ll ever be able to do in this tank. I’m sorry,” he apologized. Then he lowered his voice. “I’ll try to find a way to get you out of here. I promise.”

            The mer stared, then slowly dipped under the water. Eggsy stepped forward, noticing him slowly spiral downward.

            He sighed.

 

 

            He returns later that night, dragging a cooler in behind him. Merlin was with him as well, also dragging a cooler. “Remind me, why are we doing this?” Merlin asked, setting the cooler down.

            “It’ll keep him fit and healthy if he has to chase live prey. I’m just glad Arthur could find someone to bring the kind of fish I needed.” Eggsy peered down in the tank, and saw the mer resting on a rock. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed, and his tail lightly slapping against the rock. He opened one eye, and peered up at Eggsy. He didn’t move though. “You don’t need to stay if you don’t want too,” he said to Merlin. “Maybe he won’t like it if there’s two of us here.”

            “I didn’t plan on it. He scares me. He even bit me.”

            “He _bit you?_ ” Eggsy asked, staring at him hard before glancing down into the water.

            “Yeah. I’m fine though. He’s probably just really protective of his territory. After all, he’s the only mer in there . . .”

            Eggsy nodded. “I guess that makes sense. Anyways, see you.” He watched Merlin leave, before he grabbed the cooler’s handle again. He dragged it over to the edge of the tank, and opened the lid.

            The mer took an interest in this, and sat up. He watched as Eggsy picked up the end of it, and tipped it over. Water and fish fell into the tank, rapidly swimming around. They were different then Arthur’s exotic fish, meaning it’d be easy for the mer to pick out his meals.

            He watched the mer lick his lips, and there he went. He pushed himself off the rock quickly, swimming after the fastest one. It was amazing in Eggsy’s opinion, to see him so lively. He hadn’t seen him do much more than just swim around looking bored, so he was happy that he could do something to lighten his mood.

            Once all the original fish were caught, Eggsy dumped the other cooler over as well. He ate these a little slower, savoring the taste and the excitement of it all. Eggsy sat down, smiling as he watched him.

            His breath caught in his throat as the mer slowly looked up at him, and swam towards the surface. He scooted back a bit as the mer surfaced.

            “Hi,” Eggsy said uneasily. “Did you enjoy your meal?”

            No response.

            “Well, it seems like you did. I’m glad. You seemed bored. I promise I’ll get you toys soon.”

            The mer slowly lowered himself under the water again. Eggsy thought he was going to disappear into his den, but instead the long gold tail flicked upwards, spraying Eggsy with water.

            He spluttered and coughed as he got salt water in his mouth and eyes. He took his glasses off and wiped at them. He stared hard at the mer, who’s bottom half of his face was under water. “What the fuck was that for?” he asked, looking down at his soaked clothes.

            His head jerked up when he heard a chuckle. But it was too late, the mer had already dived, and was spiraling rapidly towards the bottom.

            Eggsy pouted. He got up, and walked out.

 

 

            Eggsy began to spend a long time in the tank room when he wasn’t at uni or eating, or . . . well . . . sleeping. He studied in there, he read in there, and he would even just scroll through social media on there. Sometimes he would just sit and watch the mer. The mer never spoke to him, but would sometimes come up and splash him. His reactions would always get a chuckle out of the mer, at the very least.

            It had been a good month since he had started taking care of the mer. They had begun to fall into a rhythm, where Eggsy would show up, the mer would bring his head up above the surface, before he would dip back under. Eggsy had brought him a pool floaty, as well as an air mattress, so he could lay comfortably on the surface. There were some other things, too, but Eggsy had no idea what the mer did with them.

            He had no problem with the way things were going. He was going to force him to talk, unless he wanted too.

            He didn’t really expect it to happen he day he was late for uni, either.

            He had forgotten a book in there, and filled with panic, he had run into the tank room to grab it, only to see the mer with half of his body outside the tank, and lying flat on the ground, his arms outstretched towards the book. The mer only glanced at him briefly, before looking back to the book.

            “I’m ‘fraid you don’t want that,” Eggsy said, walking towards him. “It’s quite boring.”

            The mer glanced at him. “Give it to me,” he said.

            Eggsy was taken aback. “What?” he asked, staring at the mer.

            “Give it to me. I would like to read it.”

            Forcing himself to close his open jaw, Eggsy said, “Like I said earlier, I’m afraid you wouldn’t like it. It’s extremely boring.”

            The mer huffed, then put his arms on the ground, and propelled himself back in the water. Instead of diving down, he put himself on the inflatable mattress.

            Eggsy continued to look at him, class completely forgotten. “Why do you want to read it, anyways?” he asked. “You’d just be reading about yourself.”

            “Why do you think? You’re awfully smart. Take a guess,” the mer responded. Eggsy just swallowed. He didn’t expect the mer to be so rude, especially when he seemed to enjoy Eggsy’s company. The mer stared at him, then sighed. “I must apologize.”

            “No, it’s all right. You’re bored because you’re trapped in this tank all day. I understand . . . I wish I could get you out.” The mer rolled his eyes, clearly not believing him. “I really do. I’ve actually been working on a plan to get you out.” There was a moment of silence, then Eggsy asked, “Can I please know your name?”

            The mer’s teeth darted out, anxiously chewing on his lip. Eggsy noticed that some of his teeth looked broken and dull. He had been starting to chew on the sides. He flinched, but gave the mer reassuring smile.

            “Harry.”

            Eggsy beamed. “It’s good to meet you Harry. It really is.” Harry just stared back at him, then put his head down. Eggsy sat down near the tank, and he rested his arms on the lip. “So. I need to know. Were you captured?”

            Harry snorted loudly, and his tail slapped against the water. “That’s awfully rude to ask so quickly, don’t you say?”

            “We’ve known each other for a month. Not to mention you’ve been never spoken before. I have so many questions to ask!”

            “Why don’t you ask those other questions first?”

            “All right,” Eggsy said, beaming, “So . . .”

 

 

            “Bruv, your dads got a fucking _fish?_ ”

            Eggsy glared at Brandon. “He’s not a fish. He’s a mer. You should respect him.”

            “Is that why he’s glaring at me? Because he looks like he’s going to murder me,” Brandon said, and he couldn’t take his gaze away from the tank.

            Eggsy looked at the tank, and saw Harry inside, with his body puffed up, trying to make himself look much more intimidating then what he was. He was even more shocked when he saw Harry bare his teeth at Brandon.

            He looked to Brandon, and he nervously said, “I . . . I uh . . . it’s probably because you’re a stranger on his territory. Mers get a little protective of that. Especially captured ones.”

            “Uh huh . . . whatever you say, mate.”

 

 

            “All right, Harry, what the fuck was with that—hey!” Eggsy exclaimed, and coughed as Harry had doused him with water. “What the _fuck_ is your problem, Harry?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry glared at him. “You have other people. I only have you,” he replied, before he dove under water.

            He was stunned, but then he grew pissed off. “Fucking wanker,” he snapped in response, quickly stripping down to his boxers. Then he dropped down into the tank.

 

 

            Apparently, the tank isn’t a swimming pool.

            For the first time since he was taken in by Arthur, he was ‘grounded’.

 

 

            Eggsy watched the clock.

            23:58.

            23:59.

            00:00.

            He got up, grabbing his blankets and a few pillows before he quietly shuffled his way out of his room, and headed towards the tank room. The room was completely dark, and Harry wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He didn’t risk turning on a light, so instead he shuffled over to the tank, laid all his stuff on the floor, and peered into the tank.

            Harry was tiredly swimming around, and when Eggsy dropped a fish into the tank, he glanced up. Confused, he swam upwards, and brought his face close to Eggsy’s. “It’s night,” he said quietly.

            “Yeah. So?”

            “You’re supposed to be asleep.”

            “Well, I’m supposed to be. I’m not supposed to be in here, either. I got in trouble for swimming in the pool.”

            Harry put his arms on the side of the tank. “I figured you would be.”

            Eggsy found himself leaning forward. “But I’m guessing you’re happy I’m here.”

            “I am.”

            Silence.

            “You never answered my question the first time we talked,” Eggsy whispered.

            “What question was that?”

            “If you were captured.”

            “I think you know the answer.”

            Silence.

            “How old were you?”

            There was a snort. “Old.”

            “Did you have any other owners before Arthur?”

            “No.”

            “Fucker.”

            Harry chuckled.

            “I’m going to find you a way out,” Eggsy said, gazing at him softly. “I will return you to where you belong.”

            “Oh? And how are you going to do that?”

            “I’ll find a way.”

            “I hope you do.”

 

 

            Eggsy keeps his promise. It takes six bloody more months then he thought, but he finally does it.

            “Are you serious?” Harry asks, as he stares at the plastic box.

            “What do you want me to do? It’s big enough to fit you in there. We just need to rub this lotion on you before you get in. It’ll keep you hydrated enough until we get into my car. I fitted the back with a tub of water. It’ll keep you wet until we get to the dock.”

            Harry sighed. “Fine. Help me.”

            He heaved himself out, and quickly, the two of them applied the lotion onto his tail, and torso. Then, he folded himself neatly into the large box, which Eggsy had placed on two slabs of wood, that he had attached wheels too. He had been telling Arthur, Merlin, and about anyone who came his way that he was doing a report for uni about fish and seeing if there were any effects on them living in utter darkness, so no one would be suspicious if they saw him wheeling a box around.

            As he left the house in the dead of night, no one questioned him. He opened the boot of the car, and then he opened the box. Harry glared at him, but didn’t speak. Instead, he heaved himself in the contraption Eggsy had managed to create, and sighed with relief when his tail touched the water. There was only enough to cover his tail and part of his torso, but it would do. The dock wasn’t far.

            Eggsy chewed on his lip. Then he nervously stepped forward, pressed a kiss against Harry’s forehead. He stepped back, and closed the boot before he could say anything.

 

 

            He had a crush on Harry, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was sure the feelings were returned, but neither acted on it. Eggsy thinks it may be because of how much time they spent together, because they didn’t flirt. They didn’t have those slight touches here or there. There weren’t any glances.

            He’s not even one hundred percent sure if Harry returned the feelings.

            But he wishes he did.

 

 

            They pulled up to the dock. Luckily, it was silent. He backed the car up to the edge. Eggsy immediately climbed out and went around to the boot. He unlocked it, and Harry sprung up. “Eggsy,” he said, eyes wide and stunned.

            “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” Eggsy responded, before he pulled him out. He helped Harry rest on a large post for a moment, so he could jump into the water when he wanted too.

            Harry gripped his hand tightly. He wanted to say more, but his skin was drying out. So, he inhaled sharply, let go of Eggsy’s hand, and dove into the water. His head reappeared. “Eggsy . . . can we talk?” he asked.

            Eggsy wiped away the tears. “No. I rather not.”

            “Please.”

            “What? You’re going to have to leave anyways. I can’t come with you. We can’t be together. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a tank, because that’s going to be the only way. There’s no cure for mer.”

            Silence. The only noise was that of the waves lightly slapping against the dock.

            “There is a cure for human,” Harry replied softly.

            “Oh, really?” Eggsy asked, cocking his head. “How?”

            “Give me your hands.”

            Eggsy laid down on his stomach, taking Harry’s outstretched hands. Harry clenched them tightly, and he leaned upwards. Eggsy leaned downwards to meet his mouth. Their lips met. It was a soft, chaste kiss in the beginning, as Harry slowly pulled Eggsy down into the water. The kiss began to grow more heated, as Harry pushed Eggsy’s jacket off. They broke it only briefly to take his shirt off.

            Eggsy quickly removed his remaining clothes, and allowed Harry to pull him tight to his body, deepening the kiss.

            His mouth began to feel hot, and the chill that the ocean water had caused began to lessen. He wondered if it was some sort of poison? He didn’t know, it wasn’t in his biology books. He didn’t care.

            Harry’s hands gently caressed his back, lightly dipping him backwards. His body began to feel weird, but Harry’s mouth was distracting him from it.

            They drifted backwards, until Eggsy’s back hit the dock. There were the distant sounds of police sirens. He wondered what it could be for? Probably for the strange car sitting on the dock. He didn’t care. It wasn’t his problem anymore.

            Harry pulled away. Eggsy leaned forward, but Harry stopped him, gently nuzzling against his face. “No more. We’ll get caught. We must go.” He gently took Eggsy’s hands, and began to swim downwards, their eyes locked together.

            Eggsy ignored his tail. He ignored that he could breathe comfortably. He ignored how easily he adjusted to this. Instead, he followed Harry.

            He dived.


End file.
